


被子

by gffgff12



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gffgff12/pseuds/gffgff12
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 20





	被子

“恋爱啊，我当然没这个打算。  
“太麻烦了，而且我没遇到想和她恋爱的人。  
“对我这种人来说，回家躺到床上打一局手游，就什么都满足了。  
“其他的都无所谓。”  
行程结束后的归程途中，金秦禹对姜昇润如此这般的庄严宣誓，换来弟弟将信将疑的点头。  
“我要是能跟哥一样就好了，我是觉得，找人恋爱这件事对粉丝来说不太友善，所以一般不这么干，但是难免会有点不甘心……要是能跟哥一样无欲无求，我可能会活得更轻松一点呢。”  
听到姜昇润的话，金秦禹冲他点点头：“没错没错，我就是因为没有需求，所以才轻松自在，也没什么这方面的欲望。”  
那时候是凌晨一点钟，车内灯光昏暗，车外群星静默，宋旻浩坐在姜昇润和金秦禹的后座，眯眼假寐，听到这番兄友弟恭的对话，扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个笑。  
他抱着胳膊保持了沉默，心里却慢慢盘算着一个无伤大雅的计划，而他今晚就可以将其实践。

“哥哥的确是没有恋爱的打算吗？”  
“我还以为我挺努力的了，结果还是没能让你在外面放低一点戒备心。  
“连昇润这样的弟弟都不行——那孩子今晚恐怕还在愧疚和羡慕你呢，他肯定发自内心地觉得你不需要那些乱七八糟的感情，所以也就没有什么负担，你也没有什么欲望——你看着我也一点欲望都没有，啧，哥哥，你可真让我伤心。”  
宋旻浩把自己裹在柔软的被子里，压低声音说道，他自恃音色低沉诱惑，又在此刻慷慨地将其展示，欲望也就在这低沉的音波中图穷匕见起来。  
“我这不是为了更好的帮咱们两个打掩护嘛，你要是不愿意听，我以后就不这么说了。”  
金秦禹正在讨好地看着他，露出一贯以来的笑，宋旻浩知道他什么时候会这么笑，在他看到家里的猫冲他撒娇时，在他看到姜昇润办了件有点蠢的小事时，或者在他惹恼宋旻浩之后，又毫不紧张地对他讨好道歉时，他都是这么笑的。  
他不知道他这么笑的时候成了一只狐狸，狡黠而灵巧地藏起尾巴，因此很少有人能看到这个笑容，宋旻浩有幸看到了太多次，心里窃喜的同时忍不住咬牙——如果他有点自觉，就不该在双手被绑住的情况下露出这种根本毫无畏惧的笑容来。  
“你能先把带子解开吗？”金秦禹无邪地看着他，把刚刚被他绑起来的双手举到他面前，依然讨好似的说：“你绑着我办事也不方便。”  
“那算了。”宋旻浩把他的双手压到头顶的枕头上，昏暗的灯光从被子外面渗透进来，他看到金秦禹的眼睛亮晶晶的，依然是一副不在意，不害怕，不羞涩的模样，于是宋旻浩说：“我偶尔也想不方便地睡你一次。”

狡黠的，胸有成竹的，热烈叛逆的前奏都是哥哥的狐假虎威而已，宋旻浩太了解他了，他根本就撑不过三分钟，就得带着眼泪说mino我的好弟弟，求求你慢点，或者面红耳赤地摇头，好像受了他天大的欺负似的。  
“他们肯定还以为你是个多纯洁又禁欲的人。”  
“他们知道哥在被子里头是这个样子吗？”  
“知道你叫得这么好听，知道你的腰有这么软吗？知道你在被子里头一点都不纯洁，不无欲无求，知道你得求我上你，或者求我不要上你，知道你什么话都能说吗？”  
宋旻浩嘴上说着刺激他的话，身体也做着刺激他的动作，搞得金秦禹的面颊仿佛被晚霞丰填，想伸手去捂住他的嘴，然后才发现那根束缚住他的带子有多大的用处。  
“你别，你别老是说这些……”终于他还是掉眼泪了，“这他们哪里知道呀……”  
“不是只有你知道吗？只有你一个人知道还得说出来，这不是成心欺负我吗？”  
他说得断断续续的，宋旻浩一边操他一边将那些语序乱七八糟的词句认真拼合，才知道他在说什么。  
他又扯起一边的嘴角笑起来，要是金秦禹此刻能还能说出一句完整的话来，保准会说他笑得太邪气，像个英俊的电影反派，正在凌辱侵犯那可怜的主角大人，但可惜，主角大人此刻双手被绑，毫无还手之力，甚至带着一丝他不愿意承认的心悦诚服，一丁点主角的自觉都没有。  
但是这世界上哪里会有在被子内外判若两人的奇怪主角呢？

“你太狠了宋旻浩，你这回做得太过火了，我看你明天怎么帮我跟粉丝解释。”  
金秦禹噘嘴碎碎念，把自己缩成一团甩着手腕，瞪着大眼睛幽怨地看着罪魁祸首，而罪魁祸首正在略带愧疚地帮他在手腕上擦一些根本不必要的药膏。  
“是因为你很可爱……”宋旻浩放软了语气，底气不足地跟他说：“也没反抗，我就没解开……”  
这当然是事后发生的故事，脱离了那层薄薄的温暖屏障，他们仿佛又成了平常的那两个人，没有人可以回放出方才的交流与纠缠，那层被子下面的充满羞耻和调笑意味的谈话，宋旻浩觉得这件事无比有趣，所以拥抱住哥哥，凑到他耳朵边上说，我是个罪犯。  
“就冲你因为我不跟姜昇润说咱们两个在谈恋爱，就把我绑起来做这件事来说，你就是个罪犯。”  
“我还犯了别的罪，比如我把你搞得一点都不圣洁干净，像跟我钻进我的被子里似的——我在一层被子里钻进了另一层被子，第二层是你……”  
“你别说了！”这时候的金秦禹终于可以去捂他的嘴，防止他再说出其他的让人羞耻的话，“亏我一开始听到你说什么温暖的被子还觉得感动，结果你现在就说得这么……这么奇怪……”  
然后宋旻浩就不说了，专注于观察那两根细细白白的手腕，他手里托着哥哥的细手腕，那里冰冷白皙如同雪原，血管在下面露出浅浅的紫色。  
欲望，他感受到欲望，他只需要看到这双手腕就能想到那同属于一片雪原的白皙身体，哥哥的身体如同雪原一样。仿佛连那点粉红色的伤痕都能容纳。他容纳了伤痕，依然完整温和，容纳了时间，依然汁液饱满，容纳了污垢，依然纯洁无瑕——宋旻浩这么想着，有点心疼地在他手腕上轻柔地吹了口气。  
这个动作好像让金秦禹受到了什么触动，他不再开玩笑，而是柔软无害地倒向宋旻浩的位置，抵在他的肩窝上，柔软的头发让宋旻浩感觉到痒，接着他又感觉到金秦禹笑了一下，凑过来亲了一下他的侧脸。

哥哥就是，温暖的被子。  
宋旻浩才使用这个修辞的时候，还没有现在这些乱七八糟的想法。他只是觉得生活很残酷，但是回到家以后，看到哥哥那张脸会得到一点治愈。的确，美人谁能不爱呢，何况这个美人温柔和善，善良美好，总是崇拜地看向你，并且笑眯眯地夸奖你那些被别人嘲讽的小作品或者小想法。从这个意义上来说，宋旻浩用的这个修辞的确很精准——温暖的，干净的，舒适的哥哥，像被子一样无害地将他包裹住，容纳一场酣然的梦境。  
他的感情是在不知不觉间不受控制的。刚从四人间变成两人间的时候，宋旻浩虽然十分喜欢姜昇润和李昇勋这两个朋友，但是私心希望能和金秦禹更亲近一点，好让自己和其他人在他心中有点不同的地位，让他别同样成为别人的被子意象才好。家里的猫咪帮宋旻浩顺利解决了这个问题，他们很轻松地以猫或者狗来分成了两个房间，且心甘情愿人人满足。宋旻浩摸摸Johnny的下巴，高兴地吸入一根猫毛，打了个喷嚏。

刚分完房间的那天晚上金秦禹帮他倒烧酒，开心地庆祝这宽松的空间和即将到来的快乐同居生活。他们当时在宋旻浩的房间里，盘腿坐在他的床上，身边的猫咪在打着瞌睡，氛围熨帖而饕足。金秦禹在宋旻浩也开心地举起酒杯时，拍下他的照片，说要找姜昇润和李昇勋告状，宋旻浩不和他们两个人做室友以后超开心的。  
宋旻浩揽过他的脑袋，假装凶狠地拉扯他，但实际上却只是轻柔地把他搂到怀里，距离拉近到几乎抵上他的额头，他撩起他的刘海，小声说：“我不跟他们住没什么值得开心的，但是跟你一起住，确实很开心。”  
这种温暖的氛围根本没有维持多久，金秦禹一把扯过他的被子，把他们两个蒙起来，哈哈大笑地像做了个成功的恶作剧，宋旻浩也嬉笑着钻进去，和他纠缠在一起，手上不饶人地挠他痒，然后躲避着对面软绵绵的攻击。  
那是一片狭小而逼仄的空间，呼吸交缠着，也许那些不够浪漫的细菌就在这片空间里滋生，被子下面是温暖的，窄小的，扑朔迷离的，略带污秽的，那被子裹挟住了一团酵母菌，被子中的年轻人才吸入的酒精被二度发酵，直到他们气喘吁吁，眼神却越来越亮，如同火苗簌簌舞动。  
宋旻浩揪着被子的角，借着泻进来的一点光看向了那双在他身下的眼睛，金秦禹脸上是带着笑意的，那一瞬间，宋旻浩感觉这条软软的被子成了罪恶的保护伞，是犯罪的温床，在这被子之下所做的一切都是今天的罪过，而明天它们将在新鲜的空气中烟消弭散。  
他吻上金秦禹的嘴唇，像是要把他嘴角的笑意吞食入腹，他感到金秦禹吐出悠长的气息——可是他好像还是在笑着的，宋旻浩松开了他，继续看向他的眼睛。  
得有个暗号才行，他想。他和金秦禹之间需要一个暗号，来及时止损，或者佐证这段关系还没有亲密过头到覆水难收。接着金秦禹给了他一个暗号，就像是他们心灵相通一样，缩在被子里的，仿佛被子一样的哥哥，主动将双手攀附上他的脖子，递上自己的嘴唇。  
接下来的事情就是顺理成章，宋旻浩吻上他嘴角的痣，舌面倾覆其上，将他的微笑吸吮殆尽，换来好听的喘息。他以前可不知道金秦禹能这么敏感，好像他只跟他接吻就能让他兴奋到发出呻吟一样。但他会只和他接吻吗？宋旻浩试探着解开他的睡衣扣子，并没有受到任何的阻拦。

他们当然不能只接吻。  
哥哥就是，温暖的被子。

他就像钻进被子一样不受任何阻碍，这就是他在金秦禹这里的特权，他逡巡他口腔的舌头不受阻碍，他滑进他裤子的手不受阻碍，接下来，他将闯入他的身体，用他那个控制不住的年轻人热情的东西侵犯他，那也是不受阻碍的。  
金秦禹就是能承受他的一切，他的思想和肉体，最深的灵魂和浪漫的想象力，他是他话语的倾听者，灵感的激发者，而此刻他和他发生肉体上的关系，为这多层的关系增加多一重的可能性。他为什么要这样做，为什么毫不拒绝呢？  
人在裸体时仿佛会成为未完成态，这是现代人的特质，哥哥此刻就好像变得脆弱，宋旻浩才发现他身上也有细小的痣，他虔诚地一一吻过，打定了主意想帮他用柔软的嘴唇和舌头解决一下问题——那当然是可以的，为他做什么都是可以的不是吗？  
但是金秦禹却在他亲吻到他的小腹时把他拉上去，宋旻浩惊诧地发现他的眼圈是红的，金秦禹凑过去咬他的嘴唇，带着一点让人兴奋的哭腔说：“用不着，用不着这些，你快点进来……”  
那一刻宋旻浩果断意识到自己不受任何阻碍的理由。啊，因为他爱我啊！宋旻浩几乎要带着话剧一般的腔调喊出这句话，但即使他不用声带喊出来，他也可以用自己的心喊出来——他那些无法承载的爱意纤毫毕现，半湿半干的感情落在哥哥的两腿之间。  
这是一场共犯的罪过。他们以被子作为罪恶的温床，在那层织物的屏障下，共享着不能被其他人知晓的秘密。这个秘密和宋旻浩爱金秦禹，或者金秦禹爱他都不一样，那些爱时刻都在败露，但被子帮他们掩盖住的罪证却可以永远被隐藏。  
“你要是觉得疼的话，咬我的肩膀就行。”  
宋旻浩帮他用指头打开身体，这期间能感觉到他手指深入的地方抽搐攥紧。他可以保证金秦禹没和男人做过，当然他自己也没有，所以他没有足够的自信能给他快乐——也许等他们多做几次，他熟稔掌握一切之后就可以运筹帷幄——他就该早点准备才是，可是谁知道这场被子里的共犯冒险是这样突如其来，以至于他根本没时间准备呢？  
所以宋旻浩就这么对他说，金秦禹对他点头，默许接下来即将发生的一切。这时候宋旻浩根本无法继续控制，他插入时尽量控制住自己，却依然无法抵挡住被包裹的快乐。  
他就这样畅通无阻地钻进自己柔软的被子中，进而被温暖湿润的包裹，血液仿若泄洪，在一瞬间涌向下身，仿佛全身只剩这一处感知系统，而感知的就是哥哥柔软的内壁，那里温和无害地接受了他的侵犯——此刻金秦禹就该咬他一口了，因为那个没有被任何其他人开垦过的地方是如此紧窒……  
宋旻浩胡思乱想着，却没有任何其他的感受。他看着金秦禹的脸，那一瞬间他仿佛脸色变得更苍白了一点，他肯定觉得很疼——宋旻浩想，“疼吗？”他有点慌乱地问，想拔出来，却被金秦禹搂的更凑近一点。  
“你，亲我一下。你亲我一下就没事了……”  
宋旻浩看到哥哥在哭，手忙脚乱地帮他擦眼泪，那眼泪却好像怎么也止不住似的，他太久没做了，加上他从来就没和男人做过，根本不知道现在得怎么继续才能让金秦禹不要再掉眼泪。他凑过去吻了他好几次，也没敢动弹，然后对金秦禹说，疼的话就咬我，我和你一起疼行不行？  
金秦禹凑近他的嘴唇，轻轻咬了他一下，就像Johnny在宋旻浩强行把她赶出自己房间的晚上悄悄地凑过来，宋旻浩以为她要挥起自己的爪子挠他一下，结果她只是伸出舌头舔了他一口似的，用那样小小的力气咬了他一下。  
接着，他就更像猫一样地舔了他一下，好像他刚刚咬他有多大的力气，必须需要舔一下帮他镇痛一样。宋旻浩看到哥哥委屈极了地看着他，小声说：“你……亲我一下就不疼了。”  
那一刻他想和金秦禹一样流下眼泪。他暗自发誓要将哥哥的表情封存于心，天哪，他那个表情就像——就像——就像无论他给了哥哥多大的伤痕，无论他是怎样伤害他，侵犯他，揉捏他，重塑他，只要他给金秦禹一个吻，哥哥就为了他什么疼都能不在乎。  
他知道金秦禹是b612行星上的玫瑰花，是被他驯养过的漂亮狐狸，而他驯养他的筹码仅仅是一个吻。  
“我爱你秦禹，我全世界最爱你。”宋旻浩说。

他就这样在一个庸常的，隐晦的，丰盈的空间里——被子里——完成了自己人生中最壮丽弘大的告白，并且收获了金秦禹带着眼泪的笑和亲吻。

尽管这第一次的经验，在浪漫程度上乏善可陈，但最终效果倒不至于太差。宋旻浩等金秦禹基本适应之后才开始动作，在知道他哪里敏感，或者哪里不敏感之后，迅速熟练掌握帮他心尖上的哥哥带来快乐的要诀，金秦禹发出像猫一样的声音，进而后知后觉反应过来，捂住自己的嘴巴。  
“哥叫出来也没什么关系。”宋旻浩觉得他好像一只猫，就挠挠他的下巴。金秦禹冲他羞耻地摇头，好像是打定了主意再也不发出让他觉得不好意思的声音。  
宋旻浩想了想，开始凑到他耳朵旁边，对他小声说：“秦禹觉不觉得，自己就像我的被子一样。  
“你让我钻进来了……  
“你包住了我啊。  
“然后什么都接纳进来。  
“我在被子里上你，而你是我的另一层被子。  
“等会我要是射进来，你是不是也一起接纳了呢？”  
他的话让金秦禹倍感羞耻，他涨红了脸，憋了半天不知道该说什么，然后才一边喘一边教训宋旻浩：“你，你拔出去！”  
“我不。”  
“那你……就……别说这些东西！”  
宋旻浩看到他好像又要哭了，赶紧停止言语上对他的调戏，拿鼻尖去蹭他的脸颊：“别哭啊秦禹，我不说了……”  
结果他怎么说都太晚了，宋旻浩那天觉得自己仿佛在上一块吸满了水的海绵，从那以后金秦禹的眼泪就没停下来过，一直到他抱他去浴室，帮他清理身体里的东西的时候，他都在抽抽搭搭地在宋旻浩怀里倒蜷成一团，在那之前宋旻浩不常见到他哭，但那天他好像把自己以前的眼泪份额都掉完了似的……

天哪，宋旻浩回忆完这个经历之后一拍脑门。意识到了什么事。  
他发现金秦禹总是对他这个被子的修辞反应强烈，第一次的时候哭了半天，后来他们做了太多回，金秦禹就像被他开垦了性格上的其他区域，整个人变得越来越鲜活，也越来越任性——宋旻浩对他的这一变化喜闻乐见，像他这种自诩爱妻男的人当然对恋人那一点小小的任性和被惯坏了的迹象没有意见——所以每当他再提到这个比喻的时候，金秦禹的反应也就不是掉眼泪而变成揍他，动作绵软仿佛猫爪肉垫拍打他一下——这就是金秦禹最激烈的抗议了。  
“咱们两个是不是太过分了？今天还对姜昇润吹牛说不谈恋爱也没事，结果现在就这样？”  
听到宋旻浩这么说，金秦禹瞪他一眼，说：“你是不是提到姜昇润的频率太高了？你老是提他，再说我得吃醋了。”  
“拜托，明明是你现在老是和他过度交往，要吃醋也是我吃醋，你倒是恶人先告状？”宋旻浩气得刮了一下他的鼻梁，然后不动声色转了个话题：“不过你为什么这么在意我那个被子的比喻？”  
“因为很有意思嘛。”金秦禹说，“你头一次说的时候我真的和感动，觉得我在你那边和别人的地位都不一样，这就像你专门给我设立的比喻——就跟你专门给我写得歌差不多，让我觉得很被重视，结果现在你老是拿这个比喻笑话我！”  
“我没笑话你呀……”宋旻浩还是托着他的手腕——尽管他知道，要是金秦禹不想跟他玩这种奇怪的绑住手腕的游戏，以他的战斗力早就能挣脱了，但他还是有点难过地给他按揉那点粉红色的痕迹，显然金秦禹也注意到他这点小小的失落和羞愧，于是钻到他怀里，以热恋者的身体安慰他那点伤痕无关紧要。  
“但你就是那么温暖干净……我留下什么都没关系似的，你老是这样，我给你留的东西可不止一个痕迹，或者一堆粘液，我的什么垃圾情绪都留在你这里……”宋旻浩看到金秦禹对他不停摇头，却没有停止讲话：“我说什么两层被子，都是闹着玩的，但是想让你不要辛苦，这是真的……你知道你把我当成垃圾情绪桶或者出气包什么的都没关系吧？”  
“不是这样呀……”金秦禹对他说。  
“你说你留下的那些都不对……你留下的是……”他皱着眉头想了半晌，然后看着宋旻浩的眼睛，一歪头可爱而俏皮地笑了。  
“是爱嘛。”  
“你自己都不知道吗？你说什么被子里的犯罪，说什么我是被子之类的，我都不生气，你老是觉得你给我留下了什么不好的东西，可是其实……”  
他凑过来又亲吻了一下宋旻浩的脸颊：“可是其实你留给我好多爱。”

哥哥是什么？哥哥是，温暖的被子。宋旻浩偶尔会想起这句他自己说过的话。  
然后在金秦禹的补充下，他也在脑子里补充了新的定义，哥哥是爱本身啊。


End file.
